Hidden Feelings
by DeathsShadow000
Summary: Rogue & Jean. New chapter: Ay no! What does Ororo have to say to Jean and Rogue after having walked in on them?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters.  
  
Authors Note: I know people are going to kill me for writing this but I just couldn't seem to let it go. I have to write this. The first of it's kind (I think). So if you don't like it then fine, but if you do like it...O.o'  
  
WARNING: Yuri alert  
  
'Love can do strange things to a person. It can make your world or destroy it with a single word. You can't choose who you love. Love is not something that you can control but why her? Why is it that Fate has given a helping hand in making me love another, who I thought I hate? But wait, like I said love is not something you choose to feel, it's not something that you can control. Love isn't anything at all yet it's everything there is to be had.' 


	2. ch1

Title: Unexpected  
  
Author: DeathsShadow000  
  
Chapter 1: Ms. Perfect's Imperfect Thoughts  
  
Thoughts = 'blah blah' Telepathic Talk = T* blah blah T*  
  
Authors Note: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 'I see her walking down the hall. Beautiful, graceful, intelligent yet alone, wanting to reach out, wanting help, wanting someone to hold but doesn't because she's afraid. Afraid for those she cares about and afraid of her self. She pushes people away, she's mean and cruel to those who are closest to her. She's a Rogue but a Rogue that I am most desperately in love with. I keep asking myself why? Why her? Why not Scott? Why not Kitty? The heavens know that Kitty is a whole lot nicer but there is no depth to her. My beautiful Rogue has so many layers, I wish to delve deep into her mind and her heart. I wish to take away her pain and her misery and replace it with love. I wish to give her a love that will take away all the despair, all the self-loathing and all the coldness. I wish for her to trust me with her heart for I have already entrusted mine to her. I wish to help her discover her past, I wish to help her overcome her powers, and I wish to be with her every night of every day but that cannot be, not right now at least. I will wait for the right moment. I will wait until she is ready, until she can trust me with her heart. I will wait forever if forever is how long it takes.'  
  
'She hadn't been watching where she was going, so deep in thought was she, that she ran into me. She was about to fall so I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled against me and she in return rested her hands on my shoulders, right above my breasts. Least to say I find this position quit comfortable and did she from the way she didn't pull back. If anything I think she's relaxed.'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
'She looked up at me and I could see the mixed emotions, the confusion but what stood out most was the look of pain and longing in her eyes. It makes my heart ache to think of such a beautiful and wonderful creature in such misery. I notice no one is around. It is just the two of us and I cannot help myself but I look deep into her emerald eyes.I am going to kiss her. I slowly lean my head down but she steps back and says.'  
  
"Ah'm fine. Just get outta mah way."  
  
"Alright but remember this afternoon we have a danger room session. Be there on time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
'She pushes past me and I feel her body rub against mine. I can barely hold myself back from pushing her against the lockers and making love to her right then and there but I'll wait, wait for when my love is returned. I watch her walk away but she won't be walking away from me any longer, I swear that I will win her heart if it's the last thing I do. Love is not something you can make yourself feel neither is it something that can be controlled. I believe this is true. I will not make Rogue love me, I will simply help her realize what's in her heart and that it is possible for a Rogue to be loved and for her to return that love. Heh, heh, heh. Who would have thought that I, Jean Grey, would have fallen for a Rogue.  
  
(runs away from angry mob) First chapter is done (dodges frying pan). What do you think? Read and review please (climbs down a cliff). Even flames are welcomed (hides in bomb shelter with computer). 


	3. ch2

Title: Unexpected  
  
Chapter 2: Rogue Thoughts  
  
Author: DeathsShadow000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution sigh such a pity.  
  
Authors' Notes: ROGUE DOESN'T SHARE A ROOM WITH ANYONE. Thanks for anyone who reviewed (and didn't kill me), feed-back is great and I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer and add in more dialogue. Well, enjoy (if that's possible with what I've done).  
  
Thoughts = 'blah blah' Telepathic Conversation = T* blah blah T*  
  
'Here Ah am. Walkin' down these halls, thinkin' about her. WHY?! Ah should be thinkin' about Scott or how to control mah powers but instead here Ah am thinkin' about Ms.Perfect. Ah don't know why Ah feel this way, all Ah know is that whenever she walks into a room it lights up and Ah get butterflies in mah stomach and when she's close to me Ah feel as if everything is gonna be alriaght..Ah don't have to worry about mah mutation..Ah can just relax but Ah won't let mahself relax. Ah won't let someone get close, heh heh heh, listen to me! Ah'm getting' all lovey-dovey. What would people think if they found out that Ah actually loved someone liake Jean.loved someone at all. Oh well, nothin' is gonna happen anyways. It's not liake she feels the same way as Ah do and even if she did, we could never be together because of mah powers. But I want to be with her and maybe that's what scares me most. Ah'll admit that Ah'm inlove with her. Every time Ah see her, every time Ah'm near her.every time Ah dream about her, it feels as if mah heart is gonna burst from all the love Ah have for her but it also pains me to know Ah can never have her. Ah was cursed from day one to live a liafe of solitude. A want to let someone in but Ah'm afraid, Ah know that they'll only get hurt. It's so easy to love someone but it's painful to love them from a distance. It's even more painful when that love isn't returned. Today Ah almost dropped mah guard.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Ah was walking down the hall, thinkin' about mah powers and an annoyin' red head when Ah bumped into something. That's when Ah heard the most beautiful voice on earth.'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
'It was "her" and she was concerned about me. Ah saw something flash within her eyes. I felt her arms, they were wrapped around mah waist and mah hands were restin' on her shoulders. Our bodies were pressed together. We stood there and stared at each other. Ah was losin' mahself in her eyes..losin' mah control. Ah couldn't let that happen so Ah stepped away from her. Ah thought Ah saw disappointment in her eyes but that couldn't be. Why would she be disappointed? Ah stopped wonderin' about it and put mah mask back on, Ah told her Ah was fiahne and Ah told her to get outta mah way. Ah left her standin' in the middle of the hall. Luckily no one was there to see what had happened. Ah kept on walkin' but Ah could feel her eyes boring into the back of mah skull.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'Liake Ah said, love from a distance is painful. Ah keep every thing bottled up inside. Ah don't want to talk about mah past even though Ah'm searchin' for the answers. Bouncin' from foster home to foster home ain't fun but when you do find a some what nice and carin' home it gets taken away all too soon. Every one that Ah have ever touched is in mah head, even Jean, they blame me, curse me and beat me to the ground (at least in mah mind) and no matter how hard Ah try to fight back it's no use. There's too many voices in mah head screamin' to get out. It hurts all the time and it hurts so much.physically, emotionally, mentally and all of the powers that Ah have absorbed are tryin' to get out. It feels as if mah body is gonna get ripped to shreds. That's why Ah take this blade and run it across mah arm again and again and again. Ah see the blood flow and pool onto the bathroom floor. Ah lift mah arm up and watch a red river of blood flow down. The pain is so intense Ah go numb and that's the idea. If you can't feel then nothin' hurts. Ah am a bit surprised though, Ah'm surprised that no one has found out about this. Ah've been doin' it since Ah found out about mah mutation.it's probably been over a year now. Ah almost wish someone would find out, then they'd stop me. Maybe they'd realize Ah'm not as strong as people think Ah am. There is one thing that self-mutilation can't do..it can't make me stop lovin' Jean any less and it can't make the pain in mah heart go away, knowin' that Ah can never have her. Emotions suck.'  
  
*The blade drops to the tiled floor with a clink and Rogue is leaning against the door, head on her knees, arms spread on the floor, while her blood pools at her feet..and she cries in silence, her tears mixing with the blood on the floor. We here music as the room fades away into darkness.  
  
Well, whatcha think(comes out wearing a suit of steel armor)? Please read and review. Oh! Minor note: These first two chapters were done in their perspective the next chapter will have more interaction between both of the characters as well as the rest of the cast. So there will be a whole lot more talking next chapter. See ya and thanks for reading! 


	4. ch3

Hidden Feelings  
  
Ch.4  
  
Written by Deaths Shadow000  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long to get out folks but I had a major writer's block when it came to this story. N-E ways I hope you enjoy. MAJOR thank you to my cousin who is my muse and who was kind enough to edit this for me. Love ya cuz!  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we have to write these things? I know I don't own X-Men Evolution and you know I don't so what's the big deal with it? Do they want to see if they can just make us do it? What?! What's the big deal with the disclaimers?!  
  
  
  
Rogue entered the mansion without a second thought (more like she made a mad dash for the safe haven of the mansion). She had just gotten home from school and was exhausted from the many lectures the teachers had given her. She wouldn't have to put up with the derogatory remarks from her classmates about the way she looked or listen to the teachers' monotonous voices... Well, at least not for three glorious weeks. Christmas vacation was finally there and she had the manor to herself. Everyone was going to be gone. It was just her in the mansion. Alone... Trapped... Imprisoned in a tomb.  
  
Rogue slowed as she reached the steps, taking her time as she walked up them, contemplating a Christmas alone.  
  
'Well, it's not like I haven't spent time alone before. Three weeks should be no problem. It's a miracle... A blessing. It should be a dream vacation... But why am I saying should? It IS; it WILL be my dream vacation. Won't it?'  
  
Rogue was taken from her thoughts as she bumped into someone at the top of the stairs. She lost her balance and would have gone tumbling back down if not for the strong grip on her shoulders. For the second time that day, Rogue found herself in the arms of Jean Grey.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going shouldn't I?"  
  
Dark green eyes stared up at Jean wonderingly. Rogue noticed, absently, that Jean's eyes were the same color as a pair of jade earrings her foster mother used to own. 'And her hair...' It was a beautiful thing, full of life. It almost seemed to glow from within. Rogue found herself staring at that lustrous hair, fighting the urge to reach out and touch it, to find out if it was really as soft as it looked.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue, are you okay?"  
  
"..." Rogue stared up at Jean uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Rogue snap out of it! You're starting to act like Kitty."  
  
"..."  
  
Jean waved her hand in front of Rogue's eyes, momentarily blocking herself from the other girl's line of sight. "ROGUE!"  
  
"Oh!" The southern belle blinked. "Ummmmmm, eeeehhhh, uuhhhhh... did you say something?"  
  
"Not at all Roguey," Jean sighed, sweat dropping. Rogue had been acting a little odd, but this was ridiculous. "Just wondering if you're okay. You really shouldn't space out for that long. It can cause serious damage to your mind. Just take a look at Kitty. You really do need to be careful when making faces. Your face can get stuck that way, you know."  
  
"Faces?" There were those beautiful eyes again, staring into her own. Luckily, Rogue's mouth didn't really need much of her brain to uphold a conversation, or she would have been in trouble. " Ummm, what kind of faces?"  
  
Jean leaned towards her. Her head was next to Rogue's, her mouth almost brushing the other girl's earlobe and her breath was a warm, gentle caress across Rogue's skin. Rogue closed her eyes as Jean whispered into her ear, voice low and husky, "Well, you had the dreamiest look on your face."  
  
"Dreamy?" Rogue's voice was barely audible as she closed her eyes and breathed in Jean's scent. It was clean, like soap, but there was a faint scent of lavender. Rogue turned her head in towards the crook of Jean's neck.  
  
"Hhhmmmmm, yes."  
  
Rogue shivered as Jean took a step closer to her, their bodies almost brushing as again Jean caressed her body with her breath and her words.  
  
"Yes. it's exactly like the one you're wearing now, except I do believe your eyes were open and your breathing wasn't as shallow."  
  
Jean leaned back and watched as Rogue's eyes fluttered open to reveal two dark emeralds that were perfectly dazed.  
  
"Yes..yes. That's how you looked." Jean took a step back a leaned forward conspiratorily and whispered yet again, "Well, you might want to hurry and get changed. We're having a danger room session before we eat dinner."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Jean smiled at Rogue and walked down the stairs toward the danger room, 'It shouldn't take too long before Rogue comes to her senses and realizes her feelings for me.'  
  
  
  
Rogue was sitting on her bed in her matching black pj's (pants/spaghetti strap) drying her hair, again thinking about Christmas and who was going to leave, correction, who was going to stay. After the danger room session every one went to clean up and came back together to eat dinner. Everyone was talking about who and what and where they were going to do, to see, to meet over the break when Jean announces that she's staying at the mansion with her. Just the two of them together..alone...no parental watch dogs. Rogue flopped back onto her pillow. She reached over and turned out the light and turned towards the window, staring out into the night. Her hair ,slightly damp, draped over her face like a ripped curtain and spread out onto her pillow in a mixture of dark crimson and snow white.  
  
'Three whole weeks in the same house as HER..at least I won't be alone for Christmas.'  
  
Rogue closed her eyes, not bothering to cover up or finish drying her hair. Soon she fell asleep not noticing the shadow move from her room nor hearing the door click as it was closed.  
  
"Good night my sweet Rogue."  
  
  
  
Well, peeps, what do you think? Can you guess who's gonna be on top? Please R&R. 


	5. Ch4

Ch.4 Hidden Feelings  
  
Disclaimer: We all know what I'm gonna say, don't we? Say it with me, "I do not own X-Men Evolution and never will I", ...... I think I'm gonna cry.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh! Thank you, thank you all for the reviews. I'm so happy! I'm gonna try real, REAL hard to make this fic really great. The muses were biting (really, really hard) and I was hyped up on kettle corn and root beer and this chapter is the product of that combination. Well, here it is the fourth chapter. OH! I HAVE FORGONE GIVING ROGUE AN ACCENT.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Actual speaking"  
  
Rogue and Jean stood on the landing outside the mansion watching as the last of their crew drove off to spend their Christmas with friends and family. The last to leave had been Ororo and her nephew Evan and even then they had waited to leave until evening. It had been a long and heartfelt goodbye. Ororo had shed some tears while Evan had just sighed and hurried to get into the car, trying to avoid all of the "feminine emotion". Jean's farewell had been subdued but there were tell tale signs suggesting that underneath that clam, subdued facade there was a feeling of excitement and a tension in her body that you could see in the flex of her muscles on her jaw line and in her legs. Not that Rogue had been looking at the finely shaped, well toned appendages of her team mate.... no, not at all. Rogue's goodbye had been quiet, as usual, and she had held back from hugging Ororo. However, the weather goddess had other plans. Ororo had grabbed Rogue gently by the shoulders and wrapped her in a comforting embrace leaving them with a promise to be back before New Years Eve.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do now Rogue? The house is empty, we have three weeks of freedom, we're teenagers and we have been left to our own devices." Jean turned to Rogue rubbing her hands together with glee, forgoing the calm, composed façade.  
  
Rogue turned to her one and only companion for the next three weeks, crossed her arms and raised a brow at Jean. "This is a side I haven't seen before...... well, there was that one time..."  
  
"Ughh, don't remind me. I was on a power trip back then and if I recall right I wasn't the only one. I believe Kitty, Tabitha, Amara and a young, dark, gothic individual was also a member of our little girl squad."  
  
"Mmmmphhh, stupmmghh, mumble, mumble, mumble." Rogue glared daggers at her team mate, hating to be reminded of that humiliating time. Although some of the things they had done had been fun, like walking down the school hallways, teachers and students alike, scrambling to get out of their way, when they went shopping for vigilante clothing, the times they trashed the bad guys and the time........... Rogue kept on thinking about all the fun times and realized that it hadn't been so bad. She smiled at a particularly funny memory. 'Oh boy that was-'  
  
"What are you smiling about? What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just remembering."  
  
Jean turned her back to Rogue and started walking towards the front door to the mansion, also remembering all the fun times they had, "Yeah, we had some pretty fun times. Heh, I remember when we were finally caught by that cop. Ha, ha, that was funny, however, I'm glad she let us go. I was afraid the profess- Rogue, are you okay?"  
  
Rogue just walked by Jean in a huff heading into the mansion, not at all pleased with the memory Jean was referring too, 'Oh yeah, that had been LOADS of fun. Yep, Mystique had a field day with that. Pretending to be that cop. Oooohhhh, I'll never forget that! Mystique gave me an earful. Yep, that was a blast!'  
  
Jean came in behind Rogue closing the door and followed the young Goth into the living room, "Huh, umm, Rogue you okay? Did I say something?"  
  
"Nope! Everything is PEACHY KEEN! Yep, no problems here. It's all okie- dokie." Rogue's voice was filled with restrained rage, her body stiff with tension and her face a mask of anger as she sat down on the couch stiffly and hugged a pillow to her chest.  
  
Jean couldn't help but notice how the pillow pushed Rogue's breasts up and together. She also couldn't help but notice that the cotton stuffing was starting to burst from the seams because of Rogue's tight grip. Jean shook herself from her thoughts, promising to examine the more... prominent ones later. "What? What I say? I didn't insult you. I know we all had a blast when we were vigilantes and even when we were caught by that cop, which happens to be one of my personal fav-" Jean never got to finish what she was saying as a pillow was lodged into her face. She fell back onto a chair and over the other side from the force of the blow.  
  
'Ha, ha, got her! Never knew a pillow could look so good on someone's face.'  
  
Jean heard the mental remark and she could hear the perpetrator trying to contain their laughter but were failing miserably. She removed the pillow from her face and leaned up on her elbows staring at the person across the room.  
  
"Ha.....ha.....muffle, muffle. Sorry 'bout that. It slipped." Rogue smirked and shrugged her shoulders from behind the cover of another pillow as she stood up, fully intending to leave the room before the telepath could exact revenge only to be stopped short as the very same pillow she had thrown moments before came in contact with the back of her skull.  
  
Rogue turned around slowly, when she had turned around completely she looked at the red head through slitted eyes, taking in the sprawling form. From the painted toes, the finely shaped and muscled legs encased in blue jeans, the well toned stomach that peeked out from under a red turtle neck, her chest rising and falling steadily with each breath, her arms strong yet so gentle, the graceful hands that had helped her up so many times and to a face framed by crimson hair and eyes that shined from within because of some......inexplicable emotion and her lips, 'Gods her lips.' Full and beautiful permanently stained pink. Those same lips were turned upward, not quite a smile yet.....more like a lover's smirk. Rogue shook herself mentally and again took in the form before her. She realized that the person was only missing one small accessory......a pillow.  
  
"So, that's how you wanna play."  
  
"Maybe...... Maybe not." Jean's smirk only grew as she leaned farther up on her elbows and bent one of her legs at the knee.  
  
"Alright, if this is how you want it but you asked for it."  
  
Without warning Rogue picked up another pillow and pounced on the form before her. Strattling her victims hips she "Fired her artillery" and hit the bulls eye. She connected with her foes face, chest and legs. She gave her enemy no quarter. However, Jean soon gained the upper hand by rolling them over, she used her telekinesis to take the pillows away from Rogue and then she grabbed Rogue by her hands, entwining her fingers with her captive's and pinning them to the side of her head.  
  
The two stayed in that position, legs and hands entwined together forming an unbreakable bond. They both stared deeply into depths of green; their breathing was ragged from the exertion of the pillow fight and their bodies were inches apart. Jean still firmly held her opponent to the ground using her weight as a leverage and her hands firmly anchored Rogue's gloved hands to the ground.  
  
"Do you surrender Rogue?"  
  
"What happens if I don't want to surrender? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Good question, however, it would seem that I could do anything I want too considering the position you're in." Jean relaxed her weight onto Rogue's body more firmly; molding their bodies together and leaning her head into the crook of Rogue's neck she inhaled the scent of her hair and perfume. Jean closed her eyes and exhaled a sigh of pleasure. Rogue gasped in surprise and pleasure as her body came into full contact with Jean's and her breath caressed over her skin.  
  
'Gods, what is she doing? It feels so good....so right.'  
  
"This is one of my favorite parts of you. I just want to rest here like this and breathe you in. You smell absolutely," (inhale), "delicious."  
  
Rogue was lost in a delicious dream of warmth and pleasure underneath the form of the beautiful telekinetic. She relaxed, feeling the weight of Jean press her into the carpeted floor of the living room. She loved the way their bodies molded together, like two pieces of a puzzle, every curve, every dip, every angle had it's own niche on the other person's body. She especially loved the way the hands were locked together, their own personal embrace.......a gloved embrace.  
  
Rogue shook herself out of her trance, unlocking their hands she pushed on Jean's shoulders lightly. Jean sat back on her knee's looking at Rogue to see what was wrong but Rogue had her face turned away, guarding her emotions from the others view.  
  
"Rogue? What's wrong?"  
  
Rogue looked through her bangs at Jean's caring expression and her heart nearly broke.  
  
"Nothing.......I......I have something to do. Excuse me." Rogue accent was thick and her voice slightly broken. She picked herself up off the floor, making sure her face was turned away from the young woman on the floor she all but ran from the room.....and from her heart.  
  
Jean slammed her fist on the floor letting slip a few choice words as the impact caused pain to shoot up and down the length of her arm. She clutched her hand to her chest as she gently massaged the injured appendage, thinking of only a few minutes before and how it had been entwined with Rogue's. Jean sighed, one of exhaustion or sadness she didn't know. She slowly pulled herself off the ground and left the room. Heading towards the stairs she glimpsed Rogue's form heading into the Danger Room. Jean stood and stared at the door, undecided as to whether she should go to her or just let it be. She stood there for minutes until she finally headed up the stairs, her head down and her body weary. She headed into her room and collapsed on the bed, her face shoved into her pillow.  
  
'Wonderful. The perfect start to a long vacation." Even in her mind Jean could see the words drip sarcasm and gave a small smile at the mental image.  
  
'What should I do?' Jean turned over onto her back, resting one of her arms across her forehead and leaving the other to rest above her head on the pillow, she looked at the ceiling wondering what she should do. Jean lay there for an eternity before shooting up off the bed and over to her desk. Grabbing pen and paper she went and sat back down on the bed Indian style. Concentrating hard she began to write only to crumple the paper up and throw it on the floor. Grabbing another piece she began the process again. By the time she had finished two hours had already passed and the floor was littered with crumpled sheets of paper. She folded the note and retrieved an envelope from her desk. Quickly sealing the note in the envelope she rushed out of her room and down the hall until she stood before Rogue's door. Using her mutant powers she scanned the room to make sure it was empty. After clarifying it was safe she went in and left the note on Rogue's bed laying on the pillow. Sighing, Jean left and returned to her own room, taking her time she took a scorching shower and got ready for bed. She dressed in her midnight blue shorts and tank top. Crawling under the covers, she turned off the light promising herself to clean up all the paper on the floor in the morning.  
  
MANSION KITCHEN  
  
Rogue grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and gulped it down. After finishing that bottle she reached in and retrieved another one. She took the bottle upstairs with her and into her room. Setting the bottle on her nightstand she headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dressed in her regular pj's and was about to crawl under the covers when she noticed the envelope that lay on her pillow. Picking it up Rogue opened it and sat down on the edge of her bed, one of her legs tucked under her, she began to read the elegant script.  
  
Rogue,  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you (if that is what I did). I just want to help you cope with your powers. Please don't push me away (I'll just come back if you do). Can't we be friends? I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk. I am your friend and I will always be here for you.  
  
Jean  
  
Rogue clutched the paper to her chest, crumpling it in her tight grip, trying with all her might not to let the tears fall, the tears that were battling against her closed eyes, a battle that Rogue was losing.  
  
'Damn you Jean. Damn you. I don't want you as a friend but as a lover. A lover, a love I can never have.' Rogue threw the piece of paper into the trash, nearly shouting out in anger and frustration and sadness.  
  
"Damn you. Why'd I have to love you? Why can't I be a heartless bitch?" Rogue's whisper echoed in the darkness and in a silence that was almost deafening. Slowly Rogue reached down into the trashcan and pulled the letter from Jean out of its depths. Carefully smoothing the letter out and refolding it she placed the letter back into the envelope and tucked it under her mattress. Rogue fell into her pillow and cried into the night.  
  
JEAN'S ROOM  
  
"Please don't cry Rogue. I never wanted to hurt you. I only want to love you."  
  
Author Notes:  
  
GODS!! This almost seems as if it's turning out to be a bad Romance novel, either that or a story with no plot (just kidding but I seem to always put them in situations when they're in close proximity of one another). Well, I hope this chapter was longer and better than the last ones and I'll be putting more chapters out hopefully because summer vacation is right around the corner. As for those of you who are reading my other fic(s) I'm going to be focusing on one fic at a time so after I finish this one I'll work on another. Okay, that's enough of my rambling. 


	6. Ch5

Hidden Feelings  
  
Deathsshadow000  
  
AN: I'm thinking that their feelings aren't so hidden. Oh, well. Anyways the story starts off the day after everybody just left. Alrighty then let's begin.  
  
Disclaimer:....................We all know what I'm going to say, right?  
  
Week One/ Day One  
  
That morning after the pillow fight Rogue avoided Jean like the plague. She had been meticulously avoiding her from dawn till dusk. She had created her own dance waltzing around Jean, side stepping and avoiding any such contact much to the disgruntlement of the young telekinetic.  
  
That morning when she had gone down to eat breakfast Rogue had been in the kitchen but the moment she stepped into the room Rogue left with a mumbled good morning and the kitchen door left swinging at her back. The day progressed much the same with Rogue leaving with a mumbled goodbye as soon as Jean stepped into the room. So, Jean spent her time wandering around the mansion, in the living room watching the TV or in the library reading a book, which is where she stayed until late in the after noon.  
  
'This is not how I planned it would go. Maybe I should try and find Rogue..... no, tried that. She has a knack for disappearing and even if I do find her she'll leave before I can say a word.' Jean sat ensconced in the deep wing backed chair that was situated near the fireplace, her legs neatly tucked under her. 'This thing is more like a mini couch. There's at least enough for two people to sit on this thing.' She had already stoked the fireplace in preparation of the coming night which she was sure would be very cold. 'This IS New York.' However, Jean's mind turned to the more pressing problem, the problem being how to get Rogue to talk to her, but first she had to figure out how to keep her in the same room. 'I could lock her in the room with me but I'm sure she wouldn't like that. Maybe I could hold her in place with my telekinesis? No, I want her to stay of her own free will.' Jean came up with idea after idea only to toss them back into the churning waters of her mind. She was still contemplating on what to do and how to go about it when the object of her desire and her heart came into the room. She was startled when she heard the thick, sultry southern accent come from within the very same room as her.  
  
"Hey Jean." Rogue stood leaning her back against the hard oak wood door, her head slightly cast down and out of view from Jean.  
  
"Hey Rogue." Jean pulled herself out of the chair and came to stand at the back of the large chair. They stood there in silence neither one of them willing to start the conversation. It was deafening. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of the torturing silence Rogue timidly moved forward toward the center of the space that separated her from Jean. When she stopped she was naught but a few feet away from the beautiful red haired angel.  
  
'Gods, what would Jean say if she heard my thoughts? Her, the angel and me the demon.'  
  
" Rogue....... I need to talk to you. Look I'm-"  
  
"No wait Jean. I need to say something first. I wanted to..... to thank you. It's nice to know that someone is gonna be there for me If I need 'em."  
  
"I'll always be there to help you Rogue all you have to do is ask. Friends?" Jean stuck out her hand towards her fellow teammate and watched as the young Goth looked at the hand skeptically. "Don't worry Rogue. I don't bite." 'At least not right now. That has better use in other demanding extra curricular activities.' Rogue just glared at Jean, choosing to ignore the sarcastic comment. She took Jean's hand in her own, shook it once and then shoved back into her face.  
  
"Temper, temper and here Rogue I thought we were friends." Jean smiled devilishly at her fellow teammate.  
  
Rogue simply glared at her new "friend". She wanted to say something but decided against it. She turned and headed out of the library leaving Jean standing beside the chair with a small smile on her face. After Rogue had left Jean went to stand by the window and watched the sun set, the smile never once faltering, never once leaving her face.  
  
Week One/ Day Two  
  
The second day of Rogue and Jean's time together progressed much the same as the day before except that the silence wasn't strained, there was no dance created to avoid one another and there had been moments when they had spent time with one another. Moments in which they sat in a complete yet comfortable silence and at other times they traded words, mostly sarcastic comments meant to arouse a stimulating battle of vocabulary. Rogue had won most of those battles, thus earning the name Queen of Sarcasm bestowed upon her by her competitor Jean who received no such title.  
  
It was late into the night when Rogue decided to go for a walk around the mansion. She dressed herself, forgoing a jacket for a pullover turtleneck sweater. 'I'll probably be frozen by the time I come back in but I can survive.' She left her room being extremely careful when she snuck past Jean's door at the end of the hall. Once she got past Jean's door she quietly rushed down the stairs and rushed out the back door into the freezing night.  
  
However, Rogue was not the only person up late that night. Jean was in the library comfortably nestled in the big wing backed chair she had sat in the day before. She had a fire going in the fireplace and ever since they had been at the mansion by them selves, a whole two days, she had made sure that the fireplace in the library always had logs and small sticks and pinecones to keep it going. She had been unable to sleep but not because she was uncomfortable or unhappy. Indeed it was the opposite. Jean was quite happy and content with the events that happened that day. Never had she felt this peaceful, there was only one thing that could make it better. Rogue. The dark haired southern beauty, by her side and then wrapped together in a passionate embrace.  
  
'Whoa, slow down girl. Three weeks together, alone in the mansion. We have plenty of time so just calm your thoughts.'  
  
Rogue had been walking around the grounds of the mansion for almost an hour when she came across the lit library window. 'I guess Jean wasn't asleep.' Rogue stopped and stared up at the lightened window, making sure to stay out of the light that lay upon the snow covered ground. "How I wish I could be with you but it's not possible. I wish I could love you but it's like a demon loving an angel. The demon can look but never touch for fear of being the damned of the damned." Rogue kept looking at the lit window, envisioning the beautiful angel held within the light as she slowly slipped back into the darkness of the shadows and the frost bitten night leaving only a whisper. "Damn me. Damn me......please."  
  
Okay, I'm really not happy with this chapter. I lost my notes, lost my train of concentration, lost my muse, lost my mind, lost, lost, LOST!!!! I'm sorry for not making this a better and longer chapter. Just please, please bear with me. School has made everything hectic. Goes as saying please R&R, flames are totally welcomed as long as you can give me good, logical reasons as to why you're flaming me (just look at what I mentioned). Remember people constructive not DESTRUCTIVE criticism. Love ya'll!  
  
(turns away from computer screen mumbling) Gotta lay off the coke (and not the kind you sniff). 


	7. Ch6

Hidden Feelings Ch.6  
  
AN: Whoa! Long time me no post, eh? Well, here it is the sixth chapter to my fic. I was hoping to make this a little more angsty but I'll wait for the sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: Idea mine, Evo not. That out of the way let's begin.  
  
The sun was just rising over the sea near the mansion, casting light upon a world of darkness and chasing away the shadows that had stood as sentry in the night. Its rays soon fell upon a young woman. They danced their way up her trim body, which, was covered in a cream colored silk night gown and matching robe, it did very little to keep her warm, and up to her face, framed by wild red hair that was being tossed about by the early morning wind brought in by the sea. The young woman was Jean. She was leaning against the balcony, sipping hot cocoa from a cup as she watched the sun rise and splay out across the sea and the land, wishing for "the one" to share it with and knowing that, that day might be soon.....if she played her cards right.  
  
However, the tranquility did not last long as a blood-curdling scream pierced the morning air. It was a scream of horror, of pain and.....of pure terror. It was not the first time she had heard that scream but that never stopped the fear that raced up and down her spine. She dropped her cup and it tumbled, spilling all of its contents, before it shattered on the stone walkway underneath her balcony, as she made a mad dash for the room she knew it was coming from...knew WHO it was coming from. The doors of the girls dorm rooms zipped by in a flash until she came to the door where the scream had come from, was still coming from. She was shaking as she came to the door and her hands were so unsteady and her need was so great to comfort the one inside that she could barely open the door. As soon as the door was open she lunged for the bed and the person who was thrashing about on it.  
  
"Rogue! Rogue, wake up! Please, wake up!" Jean took her by the shoulders and began to shake her when she did not respond. "Damn it Rogue! Wake up, WAKE UP!" Finally her pleas were answered as Rogue came to, tears streaking down her face, her body covered in a cold sweat and trembling from the nightmare. Jean, relieved that she was finally conscious, crawled onto the bed beside Rogue and gathered her in her arms. Rogue, not able to do anything else, sobbed to her hearts content into Jean's shoulder, taking comfort where comfort was given. They laid there for an eternity until the sobbing subsided and the trembling almost stopped.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Jean asked softly into the top of Rogue's head, which she only shook no in answer. "Will you tell me why not?" Rogue pulled away from Jean turning her face away so that she wouldn't have to look at her, her hands, however, remained clenched in the folds of Jean's nightgown and robe.  
  
"Ah can't talk about, it at least not right now." Rogue's voice was barely audible but Jean could her the refusal in her voice and the fear...yes, definitely the fear.  
  
"But why, Rogue? Why?"  
  
"Ah just can't so please don't ask me." This time Rogue got off the bed and walked towards the balcony window, her arms wrapped around her, in hopes to ward off something or to keep something from escaping. "Ah just can't." She softly shook her head as she stared out the window and stood there for a few minutes. By this time Jean was sitting on the edge of the bed, tense with frustration and the urge to go to the one she loved. Finally, the latter one out and she was off the bed in seconds standing directly behind Rogue, who still wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Ah promise, as soon as Ah can tell you Jean, Ah will. Ah promise Ah will."  
  
"I know. I just want- I just want to be able to help you."  
  
"Ah know...." Rogue closed her eyes and added silently, 'But how can you help me when Ah can't even help myself?'  
  
Jean watched as Rogue closed her eyes and said nothing more, but she understood...almost. It was at times like these that she wished she could just read her mind without her permission but Rogue was sure to take notice, especially when her system was still on high alert from the nightmare. She did the only thing she could do, she snaked her arms under Rogue's arms and around her waist until they were wrapped tightly about the girl and their bodies, her front to her back, were pressed together until no air could fit between them. She lowered her head slightly so that it rested against the side of Rogue's head and they remained that way for most of the morning. A "friend" comforting a "friend".  
  
It was nearing lunch when the two came down to the kitchen, dressed and ready for the day. They didn't speak to each other, Jean was too busy thinking about what to do and Rogue was unsure how to act, partly because of the nightmare and partly because of the "hug" Jean had given her. Rogue was just sitting down with a bowl of cereal, with an apple and glass of orange juice when Jean suddenly shouted, "I got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Rogue replied around a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"Hurry up and finish. As soon as you're done me and you are going shopping."  
  
"Shoppin'? Ah don't think so. Me and my happy ass is stayin' right here." Rogue finished with her cereal pushed it aside and began to eat her apple.  
  
At Rogue's refusal Jean stood up and walked over to her and leaned across the counter toward her. She made a pouty face trying to get Rogue to agree, "Ooooohhh, come on. It'll be fun, besides we haven't even shopped for Christmas presents yet."  
  
"Ah said no n' that's it." Rogue took another bite of apple and washed it down with her OJ.  
  
"Pllleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee???????????" Jean really laid on the effects now, she even went as far as to add fake tears and a quavering lip.  
  
Rogue, who was unable to hold up under the onslaught, pushed away from the counter and threw away her apple and put her glass ion the sink and gave in. "A body can't eat around a person who blubbers as much as you do. Ah'll go if only to keep you from doin' that."  
  
Jean pushed away from the counter a little more enthusiastically than Rogue had done, bounded over to the disgruntled goth and looped her arm through hers. "Great! Then lets get to it." Rogue could only mumble threats and curses as Jean dragged her from the room.  
  
Bayville Mall  
  
Rogue and Jean walked down the crowded walkway of the mall, loading down with bags and bags of goodies. When they had reached the mall they had window shopped for a little bit before agreeing to go there separate ways to look for gifts. That had been hours ago and now, after eating dinner in the food court which had been there predetermined meeting place, they wanted nothing more than to be out of the "hell" they had thrown themselves into.  
  
"So...whatcha get?"  
  
"Ain't none of your damn business what Ah bought. 'Sides I thought that, that was the purpose of us splittin' up or am Ah wrong?"  
  
"You're wrong. Never said anything along those lines and if I did I never agreed to it." Jean smirked at Rogue as she tried to peer over her bags and into the bags that Rogue was carrying.  
  
"Ah knew you were lyin' the moment the words left your mouth. Seems you can't trust no one these days and stop that! You're not gonna see what I bought."  
  
Their banter continued all the way out to the nearly deserted parking lot and all the while they were fittings bags into their respected positions in the back of Jean's SUV. They were both smiling as they closed the hood but soon stopped when they turned around and saw Duncan and two of his football buddies walking towards them.  
  
"Well, look who we have here fellas. It's the freak and my ex- bitch of a girlfriend. So how's it hanging, Jeany?" Duncan and his goons came to a stop a few feet away from them trapping the girls. Their backs were against the hood and one of Duncan's goons to the left and right of them. Normally, they wouldn't have been worried about the situation but they smelled as if they had been dunked in a barrel of alcohol. It spread out about them like a mist, nearly suffocating the two girls with the stench as they inched their way toward them.  
  
"Look Duncan, now's not the time nor the place to be talking about this, especially in your condition." Jean cringed as he put his hand on the hood and leaned close to her face. The smell alone wanted to make her vomit and his closeness almost pushed her over the edge. This wasn't the first time she had seen him like this, drunk off his ass and in a foul mood but it was the first time she had been afraid and not just for herself but for Rogue as well. Especially since he had two more with him that were just like him.  
  
"Awww, why not? Considerin' what you did to me. ME! The star football player of Bayville High! You embarrassed me and in front of everyone!" Duncan's words were slurred together but she knew what he was saying and it made her angry. 'Better angry than afraid.'  
  
"You embarrassed yourself when you came to the game drunk. The only thing I did was get rid of the trash. You, being that trash."  
  
"You fucking bitch! I'll show you what happens when some body fucks with me!"  
  
Unable to contain her anger Jean said something, anything, that would wound his pride and it did, "Yeah, but we never fucked now did we? I could barely stand it when you touched my hand!"  
  
Duncan slammed Jean against the back of the car as the other two grabbed Rogue and hauled her away kicking and screaming. Jean could hear Rogue, hear her as she fought and she could see the shadows of the boys and Rogue. One was holding her while the other landed blow after blow to her abdomen. Jean began to run towards the shadows only to have Duncan yank her back by her hair and throw her into the hood once again, slapping her across the face.  
  
"Bitch! You fucking bitch!" He back handed her and before she fell he landed a solid punch to her abdomen. He heard the air leave her body and watched with satisfaction as she doubled over in pain on the ground. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet while his other hand slipped into his pocket to retrieve his knife. He held it up to her throat and said with absolute hatred and....pleasure in his voice, "Time to die."  
  
You know I was going to write more but then I thought, eh, why not leave it as a cliff-hanger. So, I did. (evil grin) hope ya'll enjoyed it, hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon, maybe two if I get the chance to work on it during the week. Please R&R and, as always, flames are welcomed, even appreciated at times. 


	8. Ch7

Hidden Feelings  
  
Ch.7  
  
AN: Okay, so where were we.Ah, yes! Jean was about to die.  
  
"Time to die."  
  
Jean was terrified. She didn't know what to do. All she could smell was the alcohol. All she could feel was the bone-crushing grip Duncan had on her and the cold, sharp edge of the steel blade pressed into her skin.all she could think about was Rogue.  
  
"Not so arrogant now, are we?" Duncan scoffed as he jerked on her head, almost snapping her neck in the process.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm gonna teach you a lesson and then your friend over there is gonna get it." He smiled maniacally at her from over her shoulder.  
  
"You even think about touching her and I guarantee, you won't have the chance to live to regret it." Her voice was laced with steel and she tried to twist from his grasp but her only pulled on her head harder and pressed the blade deeper into the sensitive skin of her neck. Blood began to make a slow trickle down her throat.  
  
"Yeah?! You just go ahead an' try. What can you do to me, huh?! What can you possibly do? I'm the one with the knife! I'm the one in control! I'm the one with the power!" Duncan's voice reverberated around the empty parking lot. He was not thinking as he used the hand that was holding the knife, to jab at his chest with his thumb. Jean made her move then, using her telekinesis she flung him away from her and into one of the cars nearby. His friends, who could do nothing but stare at the large dent created by the impact. Like their leader, they were not paying attention to their captive. Rogue managed to jab the one who was holding her in the ribs, forcing the air from his lungs and him to loosen his hold. She moved away from him enough to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick his head, her body calling out in protestation. The drunken teen spun around twice before falling flat on his face. Jean could only smile at her, relieved that she was not seriously harmed but then the third member of Duncan's drunken party came up behind Rogue.  
  
"Rogue, watch out!"  
  
Before he knew what hit him, Rogue had whirled around and delivered a crushing uppercut to his lower jaw, she cringed as her upper body was forced to stretch. Jean could hear the crunch of bone as the force of the impact broke the young man's jaw. He fell like a rock and ended up partly strewn across the parking barrier and his friend. Rogue looked down at the sad mess before her and dusted her hands off. When she turned around she was smirking as if to say, 'I've been waiting to do that for a long time.' She made her way slowly to Jean, holding her bruised ribs that were throbbing from the beating she had taken from the two boys. She was almost to her when Duncan appeared behind her, his knife poised above him, ready to strike like the serpent that he was.  
  
"Jean!" The warning came too late as Jean whirled around and found a blade sinking into her abdomen. She looked into Duncan's face and saw a deranged man.  
  
"I told you, you'd pay." He jerked the blade back and stepped back, blood splattering the front of his jacket. Jean quietly slipped to the ground in front of him clutching her side as her blood stained the ground; the lights overhead cast an eerie glow.  
  
Rogue watched as Jean slipped to the ground, gasping. She watched as her blood poured forth, staining her hands and the ground on which she now laid.. She snapped. She didn't think as she slipped off her glove and lunged towards Duncan, only one thought racing through her mind.revenge. Duncan saw her coming, though, and warded her blow off with a raised arm, slashing her exposed arm with his knife, staggering backward as he did so. Blood seeped into her clothing and ran down her arm to her fingertips. It dripped from her fingertips but Rogue took no notice as she came at him again, this time using her gloved hand to grab his wrist. She wasted no time as she used her other hand to wrap around his face. She held on with all her strength as he struggled, wrestling his arm free, he tried to stab her but by that time he was already to weak.to drained. Rogue removed her hand and backed away, watching as he slid to the ground. Putting on her glove, she turned around then and saw Jean propped up against her SUV. She made her way to her slowly, painfully, tears gathering in her eyes as she watched the blood pour from Jean. She knelt down next to her and put her hand over hers, applying pressure to the wound.  
  
"We've got to get you to a hospital."  
  
"No.no hospital." Jean's voice was ragged and came out in painful gasps. Rogue's heart broke at the sound.  
  
"Jean, we-we have to get you to a hospital."  
  
"No.institute.infirmary. The X-Gene.doctors." her body tensed with each word. It was a battle to breathe let alone talk.  
  
"Who gives a damn about the X-Gene! You need help." Tears trailed their way down her face. She wrapped her hand around Jean's, hanging on to her with all her might; in hope that, that simple gesture would keep her with her.  
  
"Please.Rogue. Do-do this.for me.. please."  
  
"Damn you, Jean." Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head softly.  
  
"Please."  
  
".You better not die on me, hear. You die on me and Ah swear Ah'll make you pay." Rogue gently took her in her arms then, holding her close as she picked her up.  
  
"You.you can't torment.the dead." Jean smiled as she curled her fingers into Rogue's turtleneck, pressing her face into the warm cloth.  
  
"You ain't dead yet and.and Ah'm gonna make damn sure that it stays that way." Rogue tried to set her down gently but with her wounds, as they were it was difficult. She opened the door as quickly as she could, setting and strapping Jean in when she had.  
  
"Is that.is that a promise?" She cringed as the seat belt cut into her wound. Rogue quickly found something to put in between it.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Now be quiet. No way should you be talkin' in your condition." Rogue put her fingertips over Jean's lips, shushing her gently. She then slammed the door and ran to the driver side door, throwing it open she jumped in and took off, buckling up only when Jean told her to.  
  
Two Days later  
  
Rogue sat quietly next to the sick bed, holding Jean's hand gently in her own, her thumb absently tracing a path on the back of her hand. She listened to the steady thrum of the machines as they watched and recorded Jean's pulse and heartbeat. She was still wearing her tattered and dirty clothes, blood had crusted over her wound and her shirt and her gloves were stiff as if they had been watered down and left to dry except this time.this time they had been soaked in blood. Her face was smeared with tears, makeup and blood. Her eyes were hollow as she stared across the room at nothing. She had never looked more miserable in her entire life. Rogue had considered getting her self cleaned up after she had taken care of Jean but had quickly forgotten the idea when she had seen Jean laying in the bed, looking as fragile and delicate as an ice crystal. She hadn't the heart or the will to leave her.  
  
Jean moaned softly then, her eye lashes fluttering as she struggled to open her eyes. When she managed to open them, she lay there for a few moments staring at the ceiling uncomprehendingly. She turned her head to the side, seeing Rogue clearly for the first time since the night they had been attacked. She was half way out of her chair, as if she were poised to jump on the bed at any moment. She looked at her clothing and frowned slightly. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "Well, aren't you just a mess." Rogue let out a short, hysterical laugh then. She vaulted from the chair and sat on the bed, clutching Jean to her as gently as she could manage. Jean cringed but was happy none the less, after all, she had wanted to be in Rogue's arms she just hadn't thought that it would take her getting stabbed to accomplish the deed. "If this is what takes for you to treat me like this, I should get stabbed more often." Rogue let out a strangled sob as she buried her face in Jean's chest, grabbing fistfuls of Jean's hospital gown into her hands.  
  
"Don't you even think about it."  
  
"Guess you're gonna have to do this more often if you want to keep me safe."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Yeah.guess so." They laid there, Jean holding Rogue, who was half on, half off the bed, both of them holding each other close and trying to be gentle. Jean was enjoying the moment, one of her hands smoothing Rogue's hair down while the other, made soothing motions up and down her back. She felt like heaven in her arms. "Why are you still wearing this stuff?" She picked at Rogue's clothing.  
  
"Ah..Ah guess forgot about it. With you bein' hurt n' all." Rogue's voice trailed away as she sat up to look her in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, well, you got hurt to." Jean nodded to her arm and seeing how nasty it looked she carefully took it in her hand and laid it on her lap. She carefully peeled away the clothing, wincing as it stuck to Rogue's skin. "Sorry." Jean gently rotated the arm, trying to get a better look at it through all the blood, dirt and grime. "Could you hand me that bowl?" She motioned for the one on the stand next to her bed. It was the same one Rogue had used to dab her forehead with. Rogue handed it to her without complaint and watched as Jean cleaned her wound. It made Rogue's heart seize as she watched Jean clean her wound with all the tenderness of her being. However, the sweet moment was broken when Jean asked her something she was not expecting. "What is this?" Jean was pointing to the series of scars on her arm.  
  
"Uh.uh, no-nothin'." Rogue tried to pull her arm away from Jean but didn't have much success. Although, Jean was weak she held Rogue's arm in a steely grasp. Rogue watched with dread as Jean pushed her sleeve farther up her arm, revealing more scars.  
  
"Rogue, what is this?" Jean's brow furrowed as she looked up into Rogue's eyes but Rogue looked away, unable to meet her eyes.  
  
"Ah said it's nothin' so leave it alone." She tried to push her sleeve back down but Jean wouldn't let her. Then she tried to get off the bed only to be pulled back down again.  
  
"What happened? Where did you get these. how did you get these?"  
  
"Ah said, it's nothin'!" Rogue jerked her arm free, ripping her wound open again and spilling the bowl onto the floor. She backed away from Jean holding her arm, trying to cover it up as she backed her way to the door, her eyes locked to the ground.  
  
"Wait! Rogue, don't go." She sat up, trying to reach out to her.  
  
"Ah'm.. Ah'm sorry. Ah have t' go." She clutched her arm in her in her hand, holding it close to her body.  
  
"Please tell me, Rogue. If some one is hurting you then let me help." Jean was confused and hurt. She tried to get out of bed but could not muster up the strength. She could only stare at Rogue helplessly. Rogue smiled slightly, not one of joy but one of pain, if there is such a smile. It was the kind of smile that people had when they were guarding a terrible secret and couldn't tell anyone. It was the kind of smile that said, 'You can't help me. It's so obvious what's wrong but you can't help me.'  
  
"You need your rest Jean an' Ah need t' get cleaned up." Rogue left backing her way out the door and closing it softly behind her. She leaned against the door and cried silently, holding her head in her hands, she thought, 'Ah did this t' myself. Ah pick up the blade n' cut myself. Pain makes me numb, makes me forget. Ah hurt myself an' Ah.. an' Ah enjoy it.' Rogue pushed away from the door violently and stumbled her way out of the infirmary. She ran away to another part of the mansion till she was as far from Jean as she could possibly be. Once there, she crawled into a corner and wept, holding herself as tightly as she could.  
  
Back in the infirmary Jean sat on the bed, the covers clutched tightly in her grasp. She stared at the bed, not seeing anything and silent tears streamed down her face. Only one thought reverberated around her mind, 'Ah did this. Ah did this. Ah did this.' On and on, it raced through her mind, pounding against her skull threatening to break her. Tears splashed onto the blankets and her hands.  
  
"No. no. No." her voice rang with disbelief as reality sank in. As she realized how blind she'd been to Rogue, the pain she had been going through, the pain she put herself through. the pain of living. "No."  
  
Read n' review, please. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and I'll see if I can't post two chapters the next time. 


	9. Ch8

Hidden Feelings: Ch. 8  
  
AN: Too long have I been out of the circuit. I'm sorry!!!! I'm only going to post this right now 'cause I want something to be up here. I do have more, unfortunately I cannot reach it (don't ask) and I don't know how much longer I will have internet access, however, I will find a way to post! Again, I'm truly sorry.  
  
Jean sat staring into the fire, ensconced in her favorite chair. She twirled a glass of wine in one hand, something the professor would frown upon surely but she did no care and her chin in the other as she waited patiently for Rogue to arrive. It was time. Time to show Rogue exactly how much she loved her, show being the operative word. Tonight was the night that all her careful planning would come to fruition. No doubt there were a few loose ends, such as the scars on Rogue's arm, something she did not want to think about and the nightmares the young woman suffered and suffered them alone. Jean could not recall the times she had woken Rogue up from one of those hideous nightmares, asking Rogue to share them with her... only to be refused and now, with the present state of affairs, Jean believed there would be much "cleaning up" and "tying up loose ends" for the rest of her life, so long as Rogue was a part of it. Jean closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, remembering the past days spent with Rogue, all leading up to her decision to put her final plan into action.  
  
Days had passed and neither of the young women brought up the subject of Rogue's scarred arm or how those scars got there. It was a silent pact between them, Jean unsure as to how to handle the situation and she kept telling herself that Rogue would come to her in time, where as Rogue was not certain at all if she wanted to share her demons with another... even though she loved Jean with all her being. They were at an impasse and so they decided to dance around the subject and so far it had been working.  
  
As the days came and went, Rogue waited attendance on Jean, cleaning and dressing her wound, hand feeding her, staring at one another deeply, which always produced strange yet pleasant sensations between the two women. Rogue also brushed Jean's hair and helped her to the bathroom and other such necessities. At one point, Jean had asked her to help her shower, to which Rogue had responded with a strong rejection, even as she had averted her gaze and blushed. At other times Rogue would read to Jean or play board games with her. In return, Jean took care of Rogue's arm, both of course, avoiding the subject that neither one would speak out loud. It was a time of laughter, a time for fun and a time for healing wounds, at least, of the physical variety.  
  
Soon Jean was able to get out of bed and go back upstairs much to her chagrin because no longer would she have Rogue near her... something that she dreaded. So what was a young, mutant who is in love to do? Play sick of course and Jean did... to the best of her ability. After she had moved back into her room, Jean played as if it strained her to walk up the stairs by herself or that standing for a long period of time made her dizzy, she even went so far as to have Rogue help her undress. She had needed to persuade her somewhat, though... actually, quite a lot of persuading took place. Rogue had not been too keen with the idea of taking off Jean's clothes, however, Jean learned otherwise through reading Rogue's confused and... erotic thoughts. In the end, Jean had one out and she had wasted no time in changing her clothes... any time she could. At one point, after she had asked to change into some thing else for the fifth time that day Rogue had put her hands on her hips, looking searchingly into her eyes and said, "You know, if Ah hadn't seen you faint the other day, Ah would think you're doin' this on purpose." Jean had not said anything in response, only shrugged her shoulders and tried to go to her room herself.  
  
In the end Rogue had helped her. During these exchanges, fingertips always lingered, their breathing became deep and sped up and their faces flushed. Afterwards, their eyes glowed and it was at times like this that Jean wanted to further her plans, she saw it in Rogue's eyes as well but Rogue would always step back and leave Jean to finish... but not tonight. Jean had something special planned. She could wait no longer nor want to. Tonight, she would show Rogue that she could love and be loved in return.  
  
Jean opened her eyes and sipped from her glass. Looking back at it all it seemed quite... methodical of her. Planning the seduction, so to speak, of her heart's desire and she had done anything and everything to make this night possible, even to the point of arranging for everyone to go away, to go home during the Christmas vacation. Even to that little stunt Duncan had pulled, however, she had not expected him to react to strongly. It had taken very little to no effort at all to control him but at the end she had let her grasp on his mind slipped which resulted in getting stabbed herself but ultimately it served her purpose. She would do anything to keep Rogue by her side. Nothing and no one would stand in her way when it came to Rogue. Nothing.  
  
The giant oak doors creaked open and closed softly, she did not need to turn around to see who it was but she did none the less, pushing herself out of her chair gracefully and turning fully towards the young woman she had wanted and loved at a distance for so long. Now. Tonight. No longer would she have to love her at a distance. It was tonight that they could be together and stay together. Jean walked forward and stopped mere feet away from Rogue, looking her up and down as she came closer. She was beautiful. Dressed in a loose green sweatshirt and boot cut black jeans and her signature combo boots. Jean smiled, pleased and anxious. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
As Jean looked her over, Rogue did the same. She too was dressed wonderfully in her white, collared button up shirt, her blue jeans to her bare feet. Which surprised Rogue. Jean had never wandered around the mansion barefooted. Looking back to her face, Jean's eyes were gleaming, as were her own she was sure. At Jean's question she nodded her head in the affirmative and slowly walked over to the couch to take a seat. Butterflies began to dance in her stomach as she took in her dimly lit surroundings. The wine, the fruit, the music that was now playing softly in the background and then finally to the fire which gave the room a soft glow. It screamed intimacy and bordered at the edge of seduction. A chill took over her body as she watched Jean's sensual movements as she came to sit close to her on the couch, a couch that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the second. Jean handed her a glass, her fingertips brushing over her own lightly and lingering near the end. She knew what Jean had called her here for, knew what she wanted and by the Gods! She wanted it just as much if not more. "Thank you."  
  
The two sat in silence, sipping from their glasses and staring into the dancing flames, both grateful for the warmth it provided. Jean leaned back and rested in the crook of the back of the couch and arm rest, her eyes half closed as if sleep was about to claim her. Rogue had leaned forward, her arms resting on her knees and her wine glass dangling from her relaxed hands. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of contentment as she bathed in the burning warmth of the fire. She was not startled when she first felt the feather light touches that skimmed across her shoulders and the small of her back, indeed this was what she had been waiting for.  
  
Jean's hands were masterful as she caressed her, slowly building the fire within Rogue, feeding it and fanning it till she thought she would not be able to breathe. How could the simple strokes of her fingers elicit such a response within her? Her caresses teased her body and senses. They were not meant to bring her completion. They were sensual and seductive and soon Rogue found herself being drawn back against Jean, as she snaked her hands around Rogue's waist, squeezing and holding her to her. Rogue moaned softly and laid her head back, giving Jean access to the sensitive skin at the base of her neck where her pulse steadily increased to an incessant thrum. Using the tip of her nose she nuzzled Rogue's hair out of her way, her breath whispering across Rogue's sensitive flesh. Soon, Jean was softly kissing along her neck, darting her tongue out and caressing Rogue's tingling flesh when she came across her pulse. Her kisses mingled with nips and small bites as Jean slowly worked her way up to her ear, nipping at it before gently taking it in her mouth.  
  
Rogue moaned softly, sliding her hands down her body to grab a hold of Jean's, slipping them under the hem of her sweat shirt and slowly bringing them up along her body to her breasts and sighing contentedly when Jean took them in her hands. Slowly, Rogue lowered her own hands down her body, outlining the toned muscles of her stomach and achingly lower to the apex of her thighs before sliding them down the sides of her legs to grasp Jean's legs tightly. Her breath was faster, exhaled raggedly through slightly parted lips. "What are you doin' t' me?"  
  
"What we've both wanted for so long."  
  
"Ah doubt Ah can take much more o' this."  
  
"You have no idea how much you can take. I won't stop, not now. Not even if you asked me."  
  
"Who said Ah wanted you t' stop?"  
  
"I wouldn't have expected nor accepted any other answer. I've dreamed of you like this. Mine for the taking. I've seen us together so many times. Heart to heart. Skin o skin. I -" Jean broke off when Rogue stiffened and grabbed her hands, examining them closely before her eyes. She turned around and scrutinized her face, with just as much care as she had her hands, running her fingertips lightly across her lips. When Rogue finally raised her eyes to meet Jean's own, they were burning with the passion they had just shared, shock and confusion....and disbelief.  
  
"....How... How... this isn't possible. You touched me an'... an'..." Rogue's voice shook as tears began to gather in her eyes, looking at her hands as if she had never seen them before.  
  
"I know Rogue."  
  
"But...how?!"  
  
"To simply put it, there's sort of like this little switch in your mind that says, 'On/Off'. I just turn it off."  
  
"But why can you control my powers an' not me?"  
  
"Well, you could but you haven't developed the right 'wires' so to speak to control them. It's a possibility that you could but it's not certain and I hate to have to tell you that." She'd hate it even more if she had told Rogue the truth. The truth being that Rogue could control her own powers it was only a matter of showing her how to do it and how to access the so- called "switch". Neither was she willing to do.  
  
Rogue nodded her head slowly and looked at Jean. "...Ah don't know what t' say or t' do. How's a person suppose to react to something like this?"  
  
"Maybe it's best we not dwell on it, at least not right now. Give it some time and we can talk about it in the morning. Right now, I have too much on my mind."  
  
"You have too much on your mind? What about me?! What could possibly be absorbin' all your attention?"  
  
"You and the fact that I want to dance with you. I know it's a lot to ask but can you put this on hold for just a bit. Let's enjoy our evening together. Right now, why don't we explore our own relationship."  
  
"What relationship?" Rogue pushed away from Jean, trying to escape, to get away but was only pulled back down on Jean's lap. Her back to Jean's front.  
  
"Don't even try it. I'm not letting you go. Ever."  
  
"How long have you known? How long have you kept this from me?"  
  
Jean decided it was safer to tell another white lie instead of the truth. The truth being that she had known for at least a year. "Only a couple of months." When Rogue tried to pull away again Jean tightened her grip, threatening to break the young woman in half. "I didn't want to tell you and then have it not work. I wanted to make sure that it would work. That it wouldn't hurt you. I know I probably should have told you but I didn't. So sue me! I didn't want to get your hopes up only to have them destroyed because it wasn't possible and it's still not a sure thing." Jean took a deep breath before going on to say what she had locked with in her heart for some time. "I love you. I couldn't bear to see you in pain." It seemed like an eternity before Rogue replied and Jean was near bursting with anticipation.  
  
"Ah....Ah love you too. Ah've loved you for some time now but..."  
  
"But you never thought it would be possible? I felt the same way that's why I didn't tell you. I'm truly sorry. Please...please, can you forgive me?"  
  
"Ah forgave you a few minutes ago."  
  
"Really? So does this mean you'll share a few dances with me?"  
  
Rogue looked over her shoulder at Jean, who just grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "You're incorrigible but yeah, Ah'll dance with you."  
  
Rogue laughed aloud as Jean leapt to her feet, bringing Rogue along with her and danced a little jig. She made her way over towards the stereo and put in a CD. Soon, soft music was coming from the speakers that stood in two corners of the room. Rogue recognized it as, Read My Mind by Reba McEntire and smiled as Jean sauntered back over to her and gently took her into her arms. "Is this the best you could do?"  
  
"Be quiet. I happen to like this song."  
  
"Never figured you for a country fan."  
  
"I'm not but I don't mind this one so much." Jean smiled as she slid her hands down Rogue's arms, stopping when her fingertips encountered soft leather. Gently taking Rogue's hands into her own, Jean deftly stripped her of the gloves and tossed them into a corner. "You won't need these as long as you've got me."  
  
Rogue cautiously wrapped her arms around Jean and vice versa, laying her head in the crook of her shoulder, heaving a sigh of weariness and relief. As if one great burden had been removed only to be replaced by another. "An' how long will Ah have you?"  
  
"For all of eternity."  
  
AN: Okay, not too happy about this chapter but oh well. Please read and review and please, please, please, please, please, don't hesitate to point out what I could do better or what I can improve upon. Stay tuned for the next chapters, hopefully revolving around resolutions, a surprise guest and who knows what else. Love ya'll! 


	10. ch9

Hidden Feelings: Ch.9  
  
Rogue awoke the next morning with a sense of anxiety. Today was the day that Jean would help her test the ability to "switch off" her power, so to speak. However, in order to do so Rogue would have to allow Jean to enter her mind and let her control it in a sense. This was something that she was not sure of. Her mind was her own, even though it may be nothing more than a chaotic mess. It was hers. It was her sanctuary. Her mind was something that no other being had been able to touch, not Jean and not the Professor, at least not without her permission. Someone like Jean would not walk over her right to privacy, would they? A right to be safe in your own mind? They would not do something so base as to pervade your mind without your permission, without your knowledge and take from you your very thoughts and your very memories.... or would they? Did they have the power to do such a thing, telepaths such as the Professor and even minor telepaths such as Jean? What Jean was asking for, access into her inner most self, was more than Rogue was willing to give but if she didn't... what then? This could be her chance to change her future. The question remaining, did she trust Jean enough? If so, then why did she have so many doubts, so much anxiety?  
  
Throwing her concerns aside, Rogue jumped out of bed, running through her usual morning routine and getting dressed for the day. Soon as she was done she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, choking as she did on the smoke that filled the room. To say the least, she was surprised. Waving smoke away from her face she made her way towards the window, throwing it open as fast as she could as soon as she was close enough. She gulped in the fresh, clean air before turning back around to find the source of the smoke and there, Jean stood. A pair of cooking mittens on her hands, a frying pan in one of them a small stream of smoke rising from it and an apron tied around her waist. What was she to say to this? She merely looked on as Jean fidgeted where she stood.  
  
"I really do know how to cook."  
  
Rogue merely raised and eyebrow as she walked towards the counter, leaning her elbows on it as she rested her head in her hands. She continued to stare at Jean, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Really? Ah hadn't noticed."  
  
"Well, yeah, but....... I really do know how to cook."  
  
"Uh-huh. Whatever you say." Walking around the counter she took the pan from Jean and put it in the sink, slowly running water on it. As she turned around she could still hear it sizzling, she walked slowly up to Jean and reached around her waist to untie the apron, throwing it over the back of a chair before doing the same to the ridiculous gloves she was wearing. Gently, she took her hand and led her over to a chair and sat her down. "How about we try somethin' for beginners." Rogue turned away and walked into the pantry and began rummaging around.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Walking back out, Rogue held a box of Honeycombs in one hand; setting it on the counter she went to the cabinets and retrieved their utensils, stopping by the refrigerator to pick up some milk before she sat down across from Jean.  
  
"That bad, eh?"  
  
"Oh no. Worse, much, much worse." Jean smiled as she shook her head lightly, reaching across the table to grab the cereal, Rogue was momentarily stunned by her smile and all her love rushed forth and all of her doubts that she had had previously were overshadowed by this feeling that consumed her heart. Jean would never hurt her. Never.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Ah.......Ah love you."  
  
"I love you too." Reaching across the table she grasped Rogue's hand in one of her own, running her fingers down one of the seams. "Tsk, tsk. We can't have any of this now, can we? Your first lesson for today is to throw away your securities. These gloves offer you protection from the outer world, they are a symbol and they cut you off from the world. I never want to see them on your hands again."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Rogue. We start your training today. I mean it, I don't want to see those gloves again."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Now, as soon as we're done let's head down to the Danger Room. We can practice there."  
  
Later that night  
  
Rogue collapsed onto her bed, her body sinking into the welcoming cushion of the mattress and burying her head into her feather pillow. It all felt so good! Her day had been taxing and her body felt completely drained, her muscles stiff and strained from her days hard work and her mind felt as if it had been stretched to the breaking point and beyond. All in all she felt like shit. 'Nothin' new there.' Curling deeper into the comfort of her bed she let out a small whine, something that Rogue had never let other people hear come from her, as body protested to the movement. "Jus' kill me now an' end my sufferin'."  
  
"If you died now then what fun could I have with you later?"  
  
Rogue smiled into her pillow, not opening her eyes as she felt Jean sit on the bed, the weight causing the mattress to dip to one side. She did peak an eye open though when she felt Jean straddle her. "What are you doin'?"  
  
"Sshhh. Just relax."  
  
Rogue sank back into the bed as Jean began to deftly run her fingers along her back, smoothing the pain and tiredness away as she worked her magic on Rogue's exhausted body. It felt heavenly, Jean's fingers running over her body, soothing the aches and pains. It could not get any better than this. That's when she felt Jean slip her hands underneath her shirt, her cool fingers causing Rogue to shiver. 'Correction, this is heaven.'  
  
Jean leaned down, her chest pressing lightly against Rogue's back, as she whispered in her ear. "Turn over." Rogue did so, slowly turning onto her back. She smiled sleepily as Jean leaned close to her, entwining her fingers with Rogue's. "Whatever on earth am I going to do with such a beauty as you?"  
  
"Ah have a few ideas but....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But none o' the activities requires that we wear clothes." At this Rogue blushed lightly and lowered her gaze. She couldn't believe she was being this straight forward but after finally learning that she could touch people with Jean's help.... well, she didn't want to miss the chance of a life time. She looked back up into Jean's smiling face. "An' what's so funny to you?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just extremely pleased that we have the same thing on our minds."  
  
"So what are we goin' t' do about it?"  
  
"This." Jean leaned down and claimed Rogue's lips with her own, running the tip of her tongue along the seam of her lips, seeking entrance to the warmth within. Rogue gladly gave it to her and moaned when she felt the thrust of Jean's tongue. The two dueled, their tongues teasing and inciting their passion to new levels, both breaking away when they needed air only to come together again as their need for one another grew. Jean began to kiss her way down Rogue's throat as she stretched out beside her, grazing her teeth across her pulse when she came to it.  
  
Rogue in turn did the same, lacing her fingers threw fiery red hair, she moaned when she felt one of Jean's cool hands slip under her shirt, cupping her breast, arching off the bed, pressing herself closer to Jean as much as she could. She had waited too long she would not wait any longer. She began tugging at Jean's shirt, ripping the shirt when it would not cooperate. Jean only laughed, the sound coming from deep with in her throat.  
  
"Have you no patience, lover?"  
  
"Ah Don' want t' be patient. Ah want you now an' Ah'll be damned if Ah'm gonna wait around for you t' tease me."  
  
"But that's half the fun."  
  
"Ah don' care. You can have your half later. Ah can't stand it! The slightest touch o' your fingertips leaves me shakin'. Ah want you now, Jean. Don' make me wait."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Jean deftly relieved Rogue of her outer clothes, leaving her only in her black, silk underwear. "You know... there's something to be said about black underwear." Jean said as Rogue began to remove the rest of Jean's clothing. Soon she was left in her under garmets as well.  
  
"Tell me later. Ah don' want t' hear it right now." Something sparked in the back of Rogue's mind, something was trying to break through, some thing like a door bell but reality began to fade away as Jean continued to work her magic on her body.  
  
"So impatient..." Jean whispered as she leaned back down and claimed Rogue's lips once again. She kissed her way down her throat and to the valley between her breasts. Sliding her fingers underneath the young goth's back, she quickly unhooked the clasps of Rogue's braw and gently slid the garmet off her, letting it fall to the floor as she gazed down in wonder at the beauty before her. "So beautiful and all mine." Jean wasted no more time as she kissed Rogue's breast gently, swirling her tongue around her nipples and nipping the sensitive skin. Rogue could only groan in pleasure as she rid Jean of her braw as well. That was when she felt Jean's other hand begin to trail down her well toned stomach and under the band of her underwear, sliding her fingers through the dark curls and pressing the heel of her palm against her. Rogue could only groan louder and grasp Jean's head more fully as she arched off the bed trying to get closer. Her body was on fire and Jean's body felt so good, so very good and the room seemed so very bright. As if they both glowed with their passion. That is when reality set in, managing to open her eyes, Rogue looked up and saw that her ceiling light was on.  
  
"Strange? Ah don' remember that bein' on." That was when they heard it. That was when they heard some one clear their throat and a shadow fell across them. This was not something they had been expecting.  
  
"Hello ladies. I thought I would come back and spend Christmas with the two of you but I can see that the both of you have been occupying yourselves while everyone has been gone." Ororo stood leaning against the side of the door way, one of her eyebrows arched as she stared at the two would-be lovers.  
  
"Heh, heh, uh, hey, Ororo. Didn't think you'd be back so soon." Both Rogue and Jean quickly dove under the covers as they looked into the weather Goddess' blushing face.  
  
"I expect to see the both of you down stairs and in the library within five minutes."  
  
Ororo left the two girls alone in the room, shutting off the light as she closed the door. Jean rolled on to her back and closed her eyes as she sighed wearily. "Why can't a girl get laid? Is it so much to ask?" She was met with a pillow in the face as Rogue got out of bed and stood to dress.  
  
"Ah wouldn't worry about that right now. If you hadn't noticed, Ororo just walked in on us in the middle o'- She walked in on us. We need t' start worrying about what she's goin' t' do."  
  
"Correction, what she's not going to do to us once we're down there."  
  
"Oh, that's huge help right there. C'mon, let's just get this over with."  
  
Dun, dun, dun!!!!!!! I said surprise guest and here she is Storm.  
  
DS: So, what are you going to do to our two young lovers?  
  
Storm: I don't know yet. Do you have any advice?  
  
DS: Well, you could just leave them be and let them screw their brains out or....  
  
Storm: Or?  
  
DS: Or you could go psycho and try to kill them or... Storm: There's more?!  
  
DS: Sure, you could always... *begins to whisper into Storm's ear*  
  
Storm: *grins evilly*.... Oh, that's good. I can't wait!  
  
DS: Okay, so we're agreed then. Alright, people you know what to do. Please read and review and, as always, flames are welcomed but you had better give good and valid reasons for flaming me and you had better have support for your arguments as well. Until next time! 


	11. Ch10

Hidden Feelings  
  
Ch.10  
  
AN: I've finally just realized that this is a spoof. Yep, most definitely. It's not all serious like CotF or THI or TPI (once I get around to finish writing it). Yep, most assuredly, this is a spoof. Please, R&R and enjoy.  
  
Rogue and Jean sat side by side on the couch, their hands folded in their laps, as they watched Ororo pace back and forth across the carpet in front of them. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her brow was slightly furrowed in consternation as she tried to determine what she would or should say to the two young women. After all, it isn't every day that you return home from Christmas vacation and walk in on two of your students trying to release their sexual frustrations on one another, 'Although, Rogue looked beautiful in her passion and- No! Stop your train of thought right now, Ororo Monroe. You must be serious about this.' Ororo stopped and looked down at the two young women, their heads bowed and their fingers and feet fidgeting in the same manner, 'That's odd' No sooner had the thought entered her mind when Jean spoke up.  
  
"Look, okay, uh, we're gay. No, I mean, we're in love and we just both happen to be girls and-"  
  
"An' we're gay."  
  
"At least with each other." Jean glared at Rogue before continuing on with her nervous babbling. Rogue and Ororo looked on in a bemused manner. "You kind of walked in on us in a bad moment. We weren't doing anything wrong and besides, this is a new day and age. Women can be with women if they want or guys with guys. Haven't you ever heard of Gay Rights? Out and proud baby, woo-hoo!" Jean was now standing up with her fist stuck up into the air. Rogue looked up at her with a somewhat surprised expression on her face and Ororo just looked.... scared in a way. Realizing how she must look and worse, how she must have sounded, she quickly sat down beside Rogue, taking on the look of a demure angel. "Uh... so, if you have anything to say, now might be a good time to speak up."  
  
"Well done, wonder girl. It's gonna be a wonder if we're not kicked out o' the Institute now for sure."  
  
Jean looked up at the Weather Goddess, knowing she could be fried at any moment. How could she have been so stupid and she knew it even as she had spoken that she was babbling nonsense and none of it was going to help either her or Rogue with their plight and worse yet, she had added on to her embarrassment by making a complete and total fool of herself as she said her little spiel, none of it making any sense. 'Oh God, what did I do now?!'  
  
Ororo surprised both Jean and Rogue by smiling, however, that did not diminish their wariness of her or their fear of her powers. In fact it made them more aware of what could happen if things went wrong for the both of them. Both Jean and Rogue were poised on the edge of the couch, ready to bolt, if need be, for the door. Jean was already levitating her car keys toward the front door.... just in case.  
  
"Relax children, I will not harm you nor will I throw you out of the Mansion or any other such nonsense that may be running through your heads. I merely wish to talk with you both."  
  
"What do you mean you just want 'to talk with us'? You looked furious before."  
  
"Jean, might I suggest you not say anything and just leave the talking to Rogue. I give you credit for trying to defend both Rogue and yourself earlier but I believe I need some clear answers that, at the very least, make some kind of sense." Jean grumbled slightly as she slouched back into the sofa, her arms crossed over her chest, her lips pouting very much like a petulant child.  
  
"Okay Ororo, you said you wanted answers but Ah have some o' my own. You did look furious earlier an' Ah want to know if it was because o' us?"  
  
"No child it wasn't because of you. I was angry.... Well, I was angry for other reasons, none concerning you personally." 'Yeah right! Seeing you with Jean was a bit of a shocker especially when it could have been me with you, instead of Jean.'  
  
"Well then, what do you want t' talk about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing truly important. I would just like some information from you, like, how long has this been going on, what do you plan to do in the future, what are you going to tell the others, if anything at all and when the hell did you learn to control your powers?!" As Ororo had asked these questions she had stepped closer and closer to the young woman until she was looming over her in a somewhat "intimidating" way. Not exactly the impression she had wanted to give them but what could she say, she had been surprised to find Rogue and Jean together in the same bed, quite naked, which had been another shocker, add on to that was the fact that Rogue had been touching Jean in.... well, in intimate places. They could both deal with whatever she gave them.  
  
"Uh, well, you see.... eh, umm....." Rogue sweat dropped as she sank back into the couch, her hands held out in front of her, her palms facing Ororo in order to ward her off. Ororo noticed and backed away from them slightly. Rogue cleared her throat and began again, "You see, we've loved each other for a while now but only recently did we admit our feelins' an'..... you know what else."  
  
"Oh boy, do I." Ororo shook her head to clear her thoughts before continuing, "Okay, that explains part of it but what do you plan to tell the others? Especially you Jean. You do know that Scott is in love with you and has been since the moment you two first met?"  
  
Jean fidgeted on the couch, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken, well, she was uncomfortable with the entire line of conversation but she could not do much about either. "I don't know what I'm going to say. I haven't given him any reason to fall in love with me. I haven't even given him a hint as to whether I even wanted or welcomed any of his advances."  
  
"Yes, that may be true but did you even give him a reason not too? You may not have encouraged him but one thing is for certain, you didn't dissuade him. Now, you must both think about this carefully. You still have some time before the others are due back until then I suggest that the both of you think long and hard on what you are going to do and what exactly are you going to tell the others when they do return. Now, for my final question of the night, when did you learn to control your powers Rogue?"  
  
"Ah don' exactly control my powers personally."  
  
"What exactly does that mean?"  
  
"I can answer that. You see, I kind of went exploring in Rogue's mind and found a sort of switch, if you will, that controls her powers. I simply flick the switch and her powers are either working or not."  
  
"Jean, did you have permission to enter Rogue's mind when you found this out?"  
  
"..... No."  
  
"Hmmm, you can expect disciplinary action when the Professor comes back. Now Rogue, I can take this to mean that you do not have control over your powers personally?"  
  
"Not yet, at least but Jean's been helpin' me. We haven't had much practice since we- since Ah discovered this an' when we do have the time we're kind o'..... distracted."  
  
"Ahh, yes, I've noticed."  
  
Rogue and Jean both flushed as they began to fidget again for the umpteenth time that night. Ororo resumed her pacing. 'This isn't good. Now Jean has a grasp on Rogue's mind. Not exactly something she should have dominion over of. I must speak with the professor about this as soon as possible. If Jean can control Rogue's powers so easily now, then she must have known for quite some time. Which could also mean that Rogue might already be able to control her powers now but why would Jean keep this from Rogue? Ahhh, you're running yourself ragged, Ororo. Get some sleep then you can start thinking about this again.' Ororo walked past the two young women on the couch and headed towards the window, she stood staring out into the snowy night for some minutes before speaking again, "What are your plans for the future?"  
  
"We really haven't thought that much about it. Jean's gonna keep workin' with me an' we're.... well, uh, we're...."  
  
"No need to continue. I understand quite perfectly. Look, it's late and I suggest we all get some rest. We can continue this discussion in the morning. For right now I'm satisfied with what I've heard."  
  
"Ororo, why did you come back early?"  
  
This came from Jean, who was standing and facing the window at which Ororo stood. She could see the confused look on the young woman's face in the reflection of the window and Ororo could not help but turn that look into something sinister, 'Preposterous. It's just your imagination running away with you.' She turned around to face Jean, "I will answer your questions in the morning. I have traveled a long way and only wish to sleep. I am sure you two feel the same." Turning back around toward the window, she heard the two women head towards the stairs but she could not help taunting them, "I will expect you both down in the kitchen bright and early in the morning. I hope I won't have to come find you tomorrow in much the same predicament as I found you both tonight?" Ororo was sure that both Jean and Rogue were blushing from head to toe and it brought a smile to her face. "Now off to bed and sleep well." Once the two were gone Ororo let out a little laugh and whispered beneath her breath, "Sleep being he operative word."  
  
Rogue and Jean left Ororo by the window and made their way up the stairs slowly, not quite sure or what to do or what to expect come morning. Although, some of their questions had been answered and some of their fears assuaged they were still uncertain because their future seemed uncertain. Ororo seemed to accept them for who they were and whom they loved but was everyone going to be as welcoming, as loving and understanding as Ororo had seemed? Jean went into her room knowing Rogue would follow. She closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Come on." Jean extended her hand to Rogue and led her to the bed. They both undressed quietly and slipped into bed in the same manner. Soon the two were embracing each other, Rogue's back to Jean's front, as they both slipped into a confused and wary state of sleep. Neither one was sure of what to expect or what was expected of them come morning.  
  
AN: AAAAARRRRRRHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! I apologize for my sorry excuse of a chapter. Please, stay tuned for the next chapter which should include some more Rogue angst, some more evil plotting on Jean's part, what kind, I leave up to you to decide. 


	12. Sorry

Hello everyone! I know it has been quite a while since I've last written and it will be a while yet. I am putting all of my fics on hold for now. I just don't have the time. I'm working two jobs, applying for colleges and taking tests non-stop. I just don't have the time right now. I can't say how sorry I am for doing this. I love writing but if I can't devote the quality of time needed to make a piece of writing interesting then I'm not going to write, at least not right now. Again, I'm so very, very sorry for doing this. Hopefully once everything has calmed down I'll be able to write again.


End file.
